Minions
This article refers to the creatures known as the Minions. For the spin-off starring them see ''Minions (film). The '''Minions' are small, yellow, cylindrical, creatures who have one or two eyes and are one of the most notable characters in the films. They are impulsive creatures with little self-control, but with a wide-eyed wonder and odd innocence that endears them to viewers and makes them relatable. They can be pesky when they are doing weird interactions with other people, animals, or objects. The Minions have standard English names such as Dave, Stuart, Kevin, Jerry, Carl, Phil, Paul, Jorge, Tim, Donny, Mark, Lance, Tom, John, Steve , Frank and Bob. Unlike most other criminal masterminds and their usual doctrine of abusing their henchmen, Gru gets along famously with his minions. He genuinely seems to like them and even shows appreciation for their hard work and support. He even seems to know each of them by name. According to Pierre Coffin there are over 899 minions. Appearance A rambunctious bunch of simple-minded homunculi, the Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, roundness or secondary features such as hair, eye/pupil size or clothing. The minions wear metal goggles accommodating their number of eyes, blue overalls with Gru's emblem on the front, and black gloves. The minions possess few additional physiological characteristic; with a crack and a shake, they can double as glow sticks for activities in the dark, such as going through ventilation ducts. Also they can survive without air, as one was seen in outer space without oxygen, interestingly they pant when they are tired. Though there are several hundred minions, there are only about forty-eight possible combinations of height and build (short and chubby, medium, tall and thin), hair (tall buzz-cut, short buzz-cut, sprout, combed, spread out, bald), and eyes (one, two). One-eyed minions are almost always medium-sized, although a tall one-eyed minion appears in a promotional artwork. The minions are redesigned in the second film and some notable minions (such as Kevin, Jerry and Phil) are heavily redesigned. However it is debatable that there are multiple minions having the same name. Personality They are fiercely loyal to Gru and Dr. Nefario and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, they are capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving. They choose to express themselves through actions, not words: their "language" is fairly basic, they speak in a strange jabber; except for the odd human word every now and again and occasional Spanish-sounding words like "para tú" (roughly "for you") and "la boda" (during the second movie, meaning "marriage") as well as french in the second movie (poulet tikka masala, et pis c'est tout), and words "Hana, Dul, Sae" is Korean (means One, Two, Three), their language is incomprehensible to most humans, though they do understand English. It is also possible to isolate elements of Japanese from their speech patterns. Minions love bananas and apples (or "papples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. They also enjoy fine arts and find anything having to do with butts extremely funny. There are few things these little guys do not find funny. They also love spitting, frog legs, bunnies, and building things. They love trying new things. They dislike being unsure of themselves, and when Gru leaves questions unanswered. Minions also enjoy playing, especially with Agnes, Edith, and Margo, as seen in the toilet paper fight scene. Notable Minions Dave Stuart Jerry Kevin Tim In Despicable Me, Tim is one of the three minions that Gru asked to get Agnes a new toy Mark In Despicable Me, Mark is one of the three minions that Gru asked to get Agnes a new toy. He did not make an appearance in the second film. Phil Carl In Despicable Me 2, Carl is an one-eyed minion who act as a siren with the notable line "bee-do, bee-do!". He appeared in the scene where Gru started a fire in his office and later was extinguished by the minions. Lance Tom In Despicable Me 2, he is first shown cleaning up from Agnes' party but after seeing Gru be taken by Lucy, they chase after her. Tom also notes that Silas Ramsbottom has a name sounding like butt in the end, this leading Tom and Stuart to burst into laughter. Tom is one of the minions who were kidnapped by the Ice Cream scene. Jorge Jorge is one of Gru's minions. Jorge is a small one eyed minion. He was one of the minions who missed Dave's shot in Despicable Me. In Despicable Me 2, he is the one eyed minion who wears a white cap in the performing the YMCA song after Gru and Lucy's wedding along with Tim as a Policeman wearing a fake mash dash, Donny having fruits on top of its head and wearing island costume and another one eyed minion who has pins on a cloth on his head like a crown. Donny Steve John Bob Paul Frank Ted Category:Notable Minions Quotes "Bananaaaa! Potato-naaaa!" ''- the Minions in the Despicable Me 2 teaser trailer (see [[Banana (song)|''Banana]]) "Poppadom?" - Stuart. "Gelato!"- real Italian language. Means "Ice Cream!". "Kanpai" - real Japanese language, means "Cheers!" "Hana, Dul, Sae" - real Korean language, means "One, Two, Three" "Pwede na" - real Filipino language. means "Can we start?" "Papoy? Wha kind a papoy? No no no, paPOY! Ohhh, paPOY. He he he" ''- the Minions trying to explain to each other that they have to buy Agnes a replacement for her unicorn. (Tim, Mark and Phil) ''"WHHHAAAAA?" - Jerry, confused by Edith blaming the toilet paper scene on him "Para tú" - real spanish language meaning “for you“ when Phil gave Agnes a replacement toy. "UNDERWEAR!" - Minions singing “I Swear“ "Bee-Do! Bee-Do!" - Carl acting like a siren. (Carl) "Oh Bello!" - Phil greeted Dr Nefario, before he was kidnapped (Despicable Me 2). "Ka Ga!" - Steve at the beach- means Act of Cheerfulness. (Despicable Me 2) Appearances in Other Media *A minion makes a cameo in another Illumination Entertainment movie, The Lorax. Gallery Trivia *The Minions are the official mascots for Illumination Entertainment. *Eric Guillon, the art director of the Despicable Me movie series, is the creator of the minions. *In the first film, the minions have slightly crooked teeth while in the second film, they have aligned teeth. *The Minions may be based off the servbot from Megaman Legends as they both are Minions/Servants to an evil character and they both have the same color scheme. *Minions have only three fingers. *Some Minions like Kevin,Jerry,Phil and John were redesigned in the sequel film. *Jerry (Despicable Me 2) and Steve are both sensitive but the difference is Jerry is sensitive to teases and making fun of him as seen in Despicable Me 2 when Kevin (Despicable Me 2) teases and made fun fun of him for him being a coward while Steve is sensitive when he is hurt shown when Dave accidentally fired his rocket launcher which hitted a crowd of minions so Steve walked over and punched him for payback. *At the First film there were really only seven well know main and notable minions that names are mentioned by Gru and has a big part which are: Dave,Stuart,Kevin,Jerry,Tim,Mark and Phil and they are also the 7 minions that Gru refers to when he claimed that there are only actually 7 minions. *Their existence as artificial beings is noted by the final schematics in the little girls' room. the minions are possibly made from humans by a ray that turns humans into minions as seen in the Minions Mayhem ride at Universal Studios. **This is generally considered as non-canon (or just something Gru invented for the express purpose of the ride). *One of the short films suggests they are made from a single strand of mutated DNA. *Minions are genderless Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Family Category:Gru's Minions